Wallflower
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: Ater three years, Inuyasha has to admit his feelings for Kagome...or lose her to Hojo. Rated M for citrus.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything… especially not Inuyasha

A/N: This was born from a challenge set me by Midoriko-sama, to write a raunchy canon-based ficlet with an Inu/Kag pairing. I strongly doubt my premise is original, but I cheerfully take the blame for the smut.

I highly recommend Quirkyslayer's Slipping and Ookami-chan's Mine to Take, which are both excellent canon-based oneshots containing delicious lemon content.

Also posted on Live Journal June 10, 2006

**Wallflower**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha was hot, cranky and _seething_. He sat on the tar and gravel roof of Kagome's high school, his back to a humming air-conditioning unit and Tetsusaiga propped up against his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a hat, and his ears twirled rapidly as his subconscious scanned the area for threats.

He didn't care if she sat him into the first hell for following her, _dammit_. He couldn't let her out of his sight for _five_ fucking minutes without _some_ kind of trouble showing up.

She had to come back for one of those 'tests', and insisted on riding that stupid wheeled contraption, which of course blew one of its flimsy 'tires' when they were a day away from the old woman's village. He'd vented his frustration by yelling at her, she'd yelled back, and he'd eaten dirt, swearing violently. As soon as the spell wore off, he raced into the forest to control his urge to show her who was the alpha…and then when a most unwelcome stench assailed to his nose, had to put on the brakes and streak back, just in time to be run over by that _fucking_ wolf.

His face in the dirt, he'd listened to Koga make an ass out of himself fawning over Kagome, and just as he'd sprung to his feet, murderous intent fairly obvious, the bitch had sat him _again_ and allowed the fucker to touch her…as if he had a right.

_Doesn't matter_, he growled to himself. His scent was on her where it _counted_…on her skin where he gripped her thighs, on her clothing where she pressed up against him as they ran like the wind. The wolf-stink on her hands was such that as soon as the bastard whirled off, and he could move, he'd stalked up to her, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off to the nearby stream, where he'd washed her hands himself, remaining grimly silent throughout. Surprisingly enough, Kagome had kept quiet, allowing him to finish the job and then meekly followed him back to their companions.

She'd stiffened a bit when he went down on one knee and brusquely ordered her to get on his back, but she obviously realized that she'd exceeded his tolerance for one day and complied after shouldering that stupid backpack and her quiver. He told the monk to bring the 'bike' along with him, and to join them at the village as soon as possible before digging his toes into the ground and launching them into the air with a jolt, instantly opening the throttle to burn off some of the aggression roiling around in his gut. Having Kagome gasp a little, cling more tightly to his shoulders and tighten her legs around his waist as the weight of the backpack pressed her firm breasts into his back had nothing to do with it. Really. If only she knew how many times he'd had to find a very cold body of water after she'd ridden on his back…_thank the gods for baggy hakama_…

The bell rang, and he rapidly shifted to the side of the roof, right over the front entrance where he could watch all the students as they poured out of the doors, his eye senses on alert for one particular glossy blue-black head accompanied by a cheerful laugh and an intoxicating scent. _Gods, I love her scent_…

As the building emptied, he became more and more agitated as there was no sign of Kagome. He paced around the perimeter of the roof, sniffing and listening intently. The forecourt was nearly empty, just a couple of small chattering groups hanging around. He seriously considered the possible repercussions of jumping down and striding nonchalantly into the building to look for her, when he heard her voice. Whipping across the roof to peer over the edge, he felt his heart stop when he saw her. _His_ Kagome. Holding onto another male's arm. Wearing a flirty sundress and short-sleeved sweater…_wasn't that the same thing she wore when she fought her way through the well after I sealed it?_ … she looked up at the tall red-headed boy and smiled that soft, pretty smile that he had thought was his alone…

The hanyou pulled his claws out of the metal cladding on the roof edge, and forced his fangs back under his lips as he considered his options for intervention, all of which ended with blood being spilled and him eating concrete. He noted that Kagome wasn't exactly alone with the male, as her three friends were following the couple at a short distance, giggling inanely behind their hands. His eyes narrowed as he assessed the male. _He sure looks like that useless Akihito Hojo_… realization had him sitting down with a 'thump'. Was this why she had to come back? She didn't really have a 'test'…? She'd planned to spend time with this male? Was he courting her? _What the fuck_…?

_Dammit, she's mine!_ Inuyasha flexed his claws, watching the group narrowly as they exited the school grounds and started up the sidewalk, the girls hanging back a bit. Springing from the school roof to the gymnasium and from there to the nearest building, he kept pace on the rooftops, until he could see that they were apparently heading not in the direction of the shrine, but into the commercial area. A plan began to form in his mind, and he leapt a few buildings ahead, searching for just the right spot to lay in wait. A couple of blocks away, he found what he was looking for, and after a brief check to make sure they were still headed in his direction, he settled down to wait.

Kagome giggled at something Hojo said, and smiled at him, but inside the bright façade, she felt strangely numb. It wasn't fair to patient, kind-hearted Hojo that she would really have preferred to be walking alongside someone else, someone with amber eyes and an attitude problem. _This is your first step away from your infatuation with Inuyasha…Hojo is a nice, safe boy, and he wants you at his side…not to mention he doesn't_ _have ex-girlfriend issues_.

After three years of hoping, somehow, that Inuyasha would reciprocate her feelings, she'd finally given up. This had been very recent, and came out of the latest Kikyo-encounter_. I've always known that there's no room for me to squeeze between them, but … jeez, just admit it, Kagome…you've toughed it out hoping that he'd change his mind, but to him, you're only the shard detector_. Thus, her decision to accept college-boy Hojo's offer of date last week, and the reason why she'd brought this outfit to change into after school.

_Inuyasha loves her, not me…and so ends my fairytale_… She realized she'd missed Hojo's latest witticism, and did her best to catch up, hoping he hadn't asked her a question. Unfortunately, he had, and was waiting for her answer.

"Uh…um…sorry, Hojo. Could you repeat that?"

The nice boy who was not Inuyasha smiled ruefully. "Never mind…I was just saying how happy I am that you kept this date. You're still missing quite a bit of school, I hear…"

"Yes, but I'm feeling better all the time. Thanks for not giving up on me, Hojo."

His smile could have lit a chandelier. Abruptly, he stepped in front of her, and clasped her hands lightly in his, regarding her intently with suddenly-serious eyes. "You're a very special girl to me…I knew that if I waited long enough…" Hojo was suddenly speaking to empty air as _something_ blew past him. Blinking in a bemused fashion at his empty hands, he glanced up, and then noticed their three chaperones gaping, their eyes as wide as saucers. He turned, and scanned the busy roadway, and then the entire street. Kagome had vanished.

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

Inuyasha tucked the struggling girl firmly under his arm, his hand clamped over her mouth. He had no desire to be driven into the ground at the velocity they were travelling, so gave her absolutely no opening to scream that damned word. She'd already tried to bite him, but he'd tightened his grip slightly, pricking her skin with his claws, and she'd stopped immediately. Finally judging them to be far enough away to discourage pursuit, he dropped them over the side of a building, bounding back and forth across the alley to slow their descent, until they landed halfway down a metal fire escape that snaked its way up the wall above them.

Kagome found herself pushed not-too-gently up against a brick wall, her wrists pinned above her head, and a growling hanyou only inches from her face, his fangs bared in a rather threatening manner, and the Tetsusaiga's hilt jammed painfully into her ribs. Since his hand still covered her mouth, she couldn't subdue him the usual way…so out of fear, opted for a more traditional method. She was just as surprised as he was when her knee contacted his groin; his eyes grew very wide and he shuddered briefly, but if anything, his grip on her tightened…and then he winced painfully before gasping out, "You're not going to make this easy, are you, wench?"

His knee pushed her thighs apart, and then his hips rammed hers into the wall, effectively preventing her from trying _that_ move again while immobilizing her completely. She froze, eyes wide with shock, and then began thrashing in earnest, but she might as well have tried moving a rock. Inuyasha was panting heavily, beads of sweat running down his brow, but just waited patiently until she tired herself out. The fearful spike that tainted her scent worried him a little, but then he reasoned that he'd never tried restraining her before; she probably found it more than a little threatening, if that shot to the balls was any indication.

Finally, Kagome went limp, breathing heavily through her nose. Inuyasha searched her face; her eyes were squeezed shut, tears beginning to leak from under her lashes. "Look at me, Kagome." He waited until she raised her eyes to meet his. "We're quite a distance above the ground; if you 'sit' me, we'll both fall, and I won't be able to save you. I won't hurt you…I promise." He was quite proud of how steady his voice sounded. Kagome eyed him for a long moment before finally giving a brief nod; and he took his hand away. Moving slowly so as not to alarm her further, he grasped a slim wrist in each hand and then brought her arms down so that her hands were now pinioned at shoulder-height.

"Let me go, Inuyasha," she hissed.

"Not a chance, bitch. You'll probably go for my eyes next."

She stiffened at the 'b' word, like he knew she would, and her eyes began to spark. "You grab me off a public street, right in front of my friends, slam me into a wall…"

He snorted. "They didn't see me, and I made sure you didn't hit your head."

Kagome glared at him while testing the grip he had on her wrists; he tightened up fractionally. "What do you want?"

"Did you lie to me about having a 'test'?"

She was plainly startled. "No! I have finals coming up, and it was an important pre-test!"

Inuyasha leaned back and made a show of looking her over, until she blushed under his scrutiny. "Strange…this doesn't look like your usual going-to-school outfit…"

"I was asked out on a date by a nice boy, Inuyasha, and I'm not going to wear…_eep_!" The growling hanyou was nose-to-nose with her; she tried to shrink back into the wall to put some distance between them, and she was abruptly aware of just how intimately his body was pressed against hers. Setting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Let…me…go…_now_."

Instead of complying, he kissed her. Awkwardly and a bit forcefully, but a kiss. Not a tender little kiss, like when she subdued his demon in front of Kaguya, but more of an angry, punishing kiss_. I always wanted him to kiss me, but_ _not like this!_ Fear caused her to lash out again…and she bit him.

Inuyasha snapped his head back, red trickling down his lip, staring at her in surprise. "What the _hell_, bitch? You _bit_ me!" He swiped his tongue over the injury, and seemed surprised at the coppery taste of blood.

Kagome panted raggedly, glaring at him through her bangs. "Don't touch what you don't want, Inuyasha," she snarled. "_She's_ your choice…take your hands off of me and _leave me alone_!" She twisted again, trying to get away from his touch, the way his hands seemed to burn her skin.

His dark laugh froze her. "You stupid bitch…after all this time…you just don't get it, do you?"

Thoroughly insulted, made reckless by anger, she shot daggers at him. "What is there to 'get'? You've chosen Kikyo…too bad, so sad for me…"

"I wouldn't be here, trying to kiss _you_, if I'd chosen _her._" That admission struck her speechless for a moment, and he chuckled at the astonished look on her face.

"B-but…why here, why _now_? Darn it, Inuyasha, you've had _three years_ to say something…"

"So shut up and let me say it, wench. Better late than never, right?" She stilled while he let go of her wrists, and slipped one hand around the back of her neck, while the other dropped to her waist. She just looked at him, eyes very wide, slowly bringing her arms down to rest her fingertips lightly on his shoulders. Inuyasha smiled a bit crookedly at the expression on her face, but then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

_This…is more like…what I thought it would be…_ Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself up to the sensation of being kissed by Inuyasha. He was tentative at first, probably a little nervous after she drew blood, but when she whimpered in spite of herself, he became bolder. His tongue touched her lips; she parted them slightly, and he deepened the kiss. Kagome trembled, and slid her arms around him, holding on tightly, not wanting it to end. He rumbled deep in his chest when she shyly touched the tip of her tongue to his fangs, and then tentatively explored his mouth. The kiss became more urgent, more sensual…and they only broke apart when breathing became difficult. Inuyasha smiled softly at her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, running a claw lightly over her lips.

"Sorry that I made you wait so long," he whispered, and bent his head again to reach her lips. The second kiss was even better than the first, and he became very aware that Kagome was still straddling his thigh. Where the fabric of her panties was stretched thin, he could feel her heat right through his fire-rat, and that sent the blood racing straight to his groin. Despite being a little tender in the area, there was no doubt that it had risen to the occasion… he dropped both hands to her hips, and then slid them down over her curves until he was cupping her behind. Kagome let out a little squeak, but didn't stop kissing him; he smiled against her lips, wondering how far she would let him go, and in one movement lifted her, spread her legs wider and pinned her against the wall as he lightly pulsed his hips.

She broke the kiss, her expression a little dazed. "Oh…I-Inuyasha?"

"Shhh…it's all right…just relax…" He kissed her forehead and then her ear, inhaling her scent that was laced with arousal, and he became even harder at the thought he might, just might…

"B-but…we're out in public…"

"No one's looking…" Just to be on the safe side, he took a quick glance around; the walls facing into the alley were blank, and while foot traffic was heavy on the sidewalk past the entrance, they were oblivious to the two bodies twined around each other several stories up on the fire escape.

"Your sword is poking me…" she gasped breathlessly.

_No, really? _Aloud he said, "Um, yeah…? Oh…_that_ sword…" He tugged Tetsusaiga out of his sash and dropped it as quietly as possible onto the landing, then went back to enjoying the effect of the little hip-thrusts on Kagome's thought patterns and her scent.

"I…_ooh_…um, always…_uhh_…thought we'd…try a bed…first?" The hanyou thoroughly enjoyed how broken her sentences became when he rubbed himself a little harder into her fabric-covered core…and when Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, her breath warm on his throat, he groaned deeply.

"Want you now…" he whispered, afraid that if they moved locations, she'd change her mind, or he'd lose his nerve, or both. He felt Kagome tremble under his hands, her heart rate and breathing escalate, her scent spike in a way that made him shiver. He pulled back slightly to see her face, and smiled a little at her unfocussed eyes. "You want me, too…"

"I've wanted you _forever_, baka…"

They met in another kiss, and Inuyasha used the distraction to slice away the flimsy material in his way. Pressing her up against the wall, he supported her with one hand while he fumbled the opening in his hakama around to the front; Kagome didn't help by choosing that moment to start fondling his ears. He broke off the kiss and gasped, "Dammit, wench… I'm gonna …drop you… if you keep… doing that…"

"All the more reason to be horizontal…" she purred back, and ran her tongue down his throat.

"Next time…" he groaned, and finally freed himself. Breathing forcefully through gritted teeth, trying to concentrate, he shifted his grip on Kagome's body to align his shaft with her hot, wet entrance. Sweat trickled into his eyes, and he closed them, feeling his body shake from his breathing and his racing heart beat. "Are you ready…?" he whispered, his voice rasping with the strain of keeping everything together.

Her hands left his ears, slid down to cup his face and Kagome leaned her forehead against his, her breath warm on his lips. "I trust you," she murmured. "Even if we don't…ever do this…again, because of…"

He silenced her with a forceful kiss, and kept her trapped within it while he slowly slid into her heat. Her muscles clenched around him, denying him entrance, and he paused in his forward motion, even though his instincts were screaming to finish it, to bury himself to the hilt with one hard _thrust_… He allowed her to breathe while pressing tiny kisses across her face, feeling the tension in her body at this invasion. "If I ever leave your side from now on, I won't be far away…and I'll _always_ come back to _you_." He dipped his head slightly and kissed her softly. "I'm yours, Kagome…I have been since the night you freed me from _her_ sealing spell. This…just makes you mine in return. _Mine_."

Inuyasha was amazed at his ability to string an entire coherent sentence together while staying upright on a flimsy metal platform a good sixty feet in the air, halfway sheathed inside the warm, willing girl he'd wanted for _years_ in his arms…and then Kagome relaxed her thighs, slid her arms up around his neck, and exhaled softly. "Please…" she murmured into his shoulder, and he rumbled reassuringly as he braced his legs and slowly drove himself in, whispering reassurances when he encountered a slight resistance and she stiffened. She relaxed again, wriggled a bit, and he rocked his hips right into her, then rested his head on her shoulder as the intense sensations weakened his knees. He wished that their clothing didn't cover up the sight of their joined curls, his silver to her black…_next time_. She was so hot, so tight, so _delicious_ that he wanted to throw back his head and _howl_ that she was his…_his_ and none other…_fuck you, Koga!_

"Kagome…can I move…now?" he whispered, and the girl nodded. "Lean back a bit…against the wall…" She complied; Inuyasha braced his legs further apart, curled one arm around her hips to support her weight, and cupped her waist with the other hand. Watching Kagome's face, he pulled out most of the way, and then slid back in. He loved the way her beautiful eyes widened, and her soft mouth opened in a gasp…and he wanted to hear it _again_.

Kagome dug her fingers into Inuyasha's shoulders, arched her back, and tried to meet his thrusts. He felt so good, so powerful, so _amazing_, his muscles sliding under her hands, and she too, wished for less clothing, to see him, to watch his body as it pleasured her…all his strength focussed on her…belonging to her… His golden eyes darkened to nearly bronze, his cheeks flushed and sweat dampening his bangs so that they stuck to his face…and then he tilted her hips just a little, and a cry was torn from her lips when he hit _something_…a spot she didn't know she had, deep inside…and then every thrust felt like it was winding her up inside, coiling her like a spring, until she couldn't hold it in any longer…

"Inuya…_mmph_!" His mouth closed over hers, muffling her scream, and her mind went blank as white light exploded inside her, ricocheted around inside her brain and rocketed up and down her spine…and she wasn't quite sure, but she thought she might have momentarily passed out…and then Inuyasha rapidly drove his hips against hers once, twice, three times, before he shuddered all over and it was her turn to let him scream into her mouth, to feel him sag against her, have that dizzying sensation of falling as his legs turned to rubber for a moment. In fact, his knees did give way, but he clutched her tightly to him, used one hand to brace them as they slid down the wall; somehow, she ended up straddling his thighs, her legs falling away from his waist to rest on the landing, her face pressed into his throat while he panted roughly in her ear, his clawed hand flexing on the back of her head.

They held onto each other for long minutes, listening to the blood racing through their hearts slow its headlong pace, their ragged breathing steady. Kagome licked her dry lips, slid her hand down the front of his haori until it encountered the beads, curled her fingers around them, and sighed. Inuyasha's claws stroked lightly through her hair, brushing her bangs back and pressing a kiss to her damp forehead. "Are you okay, Kagome?" His voice was hushed and tender. She nodded and nuzzled his skin, wishing that this moment would never end, but knowing it had to.

"I-I guess we need to go…"

"Not for a little while," he murmured, cuddling her against his body, shielding her with his sleeves, not wanting to lose this feeling of contentment and _belonging_. "I just want to hold you…" Kagome smiled into his chest and hugged him a little tighter as a rumble began to vibrate through his body and into hers…

"Where on Earth could Kagome-chan have disappeared to? To just vanish like that…"

"Don't worry Hojo; I'm sure she's all right…where ever she is…"

"Wasn't it kind of strange that Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem too worried when we phoned?"

"Let's keep looking…"

"Aren't you going to check that alley?"

"I took a quick look; nothing suspicious…"

Their voices disappeared as they walked past the alley; Kagome burrowed closer into Inuyasha's chest and giggled. 'What's so funny, wench?" he asked, without ceasing to purr.

"I'm very glad that you showed up when you did, Inuyasha."

"Keh! He's lucky that he still has his hands…"

She straightened and searched his face. "You were jealous…?"

He rolled his eyes and 'keh'-ed softly, as if that was the answer for everything, and hugged her close. He nearly missed her soft whisper, spoken into his chest. "That's how I felt when I saw you holding Kikyo…"

A small light bulb of understanding went off inside his brain, and he tilted her chin up to kiss her thoroughly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll make it up to you…I promise." He wondered at the sparkle in her eye, and then she wriggled suggestively on his lap.

"I can think of a way…"

"Keh…thought you wanted a bed?"

"I do…I also want all your clothes off; I want to see what you've been hiding all these years…"

A fang crept out over his lip as he smirked. "You didn't get a good enough look that time in the hot spring?"

Her answering smile was _rather _naughty. "Wouldn't mind a close-up…."

Chuckling, he helped her find her feet, smoothed her dress down, then stood up and adjusted his own clothing before kissing her. Kagome caught a glimpse of a small piece of white fabric fluttering on the landing below the one they were standing on, and knew the fate of her panties. The hanyou followed her line of sight, and grinned. "Don't worry…we'll be going too fast for anyone to peep…" She blushed, climbing onto his back when he turned around and crouched, tucking herself snugly against him.

As he stood up, adjusting his grip on her skin, she stretched to blow in his ear, and he snapped his head around to look at her. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she murmured and hugged his shoulders.

His eyes softened, and he gave her thighs an affectionate squeeze. "Keh…my pleasure, wench. Are you ready to fly?"

"Always, dog-boy …."

She wasn't completely sure, but she _thought_ she heard him mutter, "Love you, Kagome" under his breath…it was enough to light her smile all the way back to the shrine, and when he said it again in her ear after a long, sweet, sweating exploration of each other's bodies that was even more intense than the first…her heart sang with happiness.

No matter what happened, at least she would be able to cherish the memories of this moment in time when Inuyasha was hers alone.


End file.
